pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Espeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=081 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Sun Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=58.4 lbs. |metweight=26.5 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Magic Bounce |color=Purple |male=87.5 |evo= }} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifi) is a -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology Espeon is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon with a cat-like apperance. Sleek and lilac/lavender purple fur covers its body. It has red jewel encrusted on its forehead; this jewel glows whenever Espeon uses its Psychic abilities. Its face is distinctly cat-like with a short, blunt muzzle and a tiny triangular nose. It has long pointed ears almost similar to a fennec fox, and whisker-like tufts of fur protruding from either side of its face just below its ears. Its eyes are deep purple and almond-shaped with white pupils. It has a slender tail that tapers into two ends, as if splitting into two. Special abilities Espeon use the fine hairs on their pelts and the gems on their heads to sense air currents and predict their opponent's next move as well as the weather. Espeon have very high Special Attack and Speed stats. However, all of the other stats are near average. Moves Natural= Trivia *Espeon can learn Zap Cannon. Strangely it can't learn other weaker Electric type moves. *Espeon, Sunflora and Volcarona have the same species. All of them are Sun Pokémon. *Espeon and Mewtwo are similar. Both are catlike, Psychic Type, and their regular form is purple while their shiny form is green. *Out of all the "Eeveelutions", Espeon is the only one that isn't mainly two different colors. For example, Flareon is orange and white, Eevee is brown and white, Jolteon is yellow and white, Glaceon and Vaporeon (if you don't count the white part around its neck) are light blue and dark blue, Umbreon is yellow and black and Sylveon in pink and white while Espeon is only a light purple or pink. **However, if you count the color of its jewel, it is a mix of purple and red. *Espeon must gain total trust in their trainer to evolve *Espeon can sense what is going on in its environment with the gem on its forehead. *Espeon almost looks similar to Blaze the Cat from the Sonic series, with the red gem on the forehead and cat-like face and similar lilac/lavender fur color. *Espeon is somewhat similar to Persian, as they are both cat-like, first-evolution Pokémon with jewels on their foreheads. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Espeon has a variety of mammalian traits. It is most likely be based on a Nekomata, a two-tailed cat of Japanese mythology that holds a variety of psychic powers, which may include the ability to foresee the future or enter someone's dreams; and also a fennec fox due to it's large ears and slender body or a caracal. Etymology Espeon's name is derived from ESP (Extrasensory Perception), which is the ability to see the future and "eon", as is followed by every evolution of Eevee. It could also be derived from "espionage" (which is the practice of spying to obtain information on an enemy, much like Espeon does by psychically predicting its foes next move with the gem on its forehead). Category:Pokémon